Dark Dirigible Titan (D.D.T.)
The is a MOAB-Class Bloon that only appears in Bloons Monkey City. It's a grey blimp with various black and transparent patches, which resemble its abilities. It has the properties of Lead Bloons and Black Bloons, moves as fast as a Pink Bloon, and has the Camo status. It is resistant to Ground Zero, requiring two uses to completely pop. It also releases 6 Camo Regrowth Ceramic Bloons after taking 300 damage. The D.D.T.s cannot be sent or researched for Monkey v Monkey. The combination of immunities makes a D.D.T. difficult to damage, as most of the popular anti-M.O.A.B. towers need Monkey Village support to overcome the D.D.T.'s superior abilities. __TOC__ Children The D.D.T. contains 6 Camo Regen Ceramics, which contains 12 Camo Regen Rainbows, which contains 24 Camo Regen Zebra Bloons, which contains 48 Camo Regen Black and White Bloons. And then, those contain 96 Camo Regen Pinks, Yellows, Greens, Blues, and finally, Reds. In, total the D.D.T contains a total of 570 bloons, 571 including itself. The D.D.T. is extremely dangerous, and it should not be fought until a strong defense is well prepared. The D.D.T. is the only MOAB-Class Bloon to have 6 Children, and to have Camo Properties itself in Bloons Monkey City. Theoretically, it is stronger than a ZOMG because towers set to prioritize "strong" bloons will shoot D.D.T.'s before Z.O.M.G.'s if both are within range. But, the ZOMG is stronger in hitpoints than the DDT, and the DDT has more abilities than the ZOMG (although can be taken down by most abilities, but the ZOMG is immune and resistant to most abilities like MOAB Take-Down) Strategy Trivia *It is one of the two bloons in the series to release more than four children (the other is the Bloom Bloon in Bloons 2). *Although Ground Zero takes 1 hit to destroy a D.D.T., but won't pop the children, MOAB Assassin and MOAB Takedown can fully pop it in 1 single hit. **However, D.D.Ts come often on groups, and Assassin/Takedown abilities can only destroy 1 D.D.T per ability, it's better to use Ground Zero, as infinite D.D.Ts can be popped, and it's likely have towers that can defend against the Regen Camo Ceramics, through one can argue that selling and rebuying is a better choice. *D.D.T.s are prioritised over other bloons when a tower or ability aims at the strongest bloon within its range, despite having lower RBE than the B.F.B or the Z.O.M.G. *D.D.T.s cannot lose their Camo Property from Signal Flare. *D.D.T.s usually come in groups of three or more. *D.D.T.s are the fastest MOAB-Class Bloon and the fastest bloon in the game, tied with Pink Bloons. *D.D.T.s have pointed tips like Z.O.M.G.s and are black like them too. *D.D.T.s do not appear in M.O.A.B. Graveyard despite the fact that they are a M.O.A.B. Class Bloon. *D.D.T.s cannot be sent in Monkey v Monkey. *D.D.T.s will appear in Consecrated Ground. *The real meaning of the DDT abbreviation (outside of Bloons series) is [[wikipedia:DDT|'d'''ichloro'd'iphenyl't'''richloroethane]] *To be prepared, the player is mostly likely to encounter MOABs, and BFBs. If the player has reached far enough, the player will encounter ZOMGs, with DDTs as well. *This is the bloon in BTD series that appears in the least amount of games, appearing in only one game. *The only towers that can stop or slow the D.D.T. are the Ninja Monkey with Sabotage Supply Lines and the Sniper Monkey with Cripple MOAB. *The D.D.T. can be stunned by Pop and Awe ability, and is completely immobilized for 5 seconds. * It is one of the two M.O.A.B. Class Bloons with special abilities (the other being the Z.O.M.G. by being immune to Monkey Pirates). Category:MOAB-Class Bloons Category:Bloons Monkey City